Miss Bad Temper
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: Leo/Thalia pairing (and I only bought The House of Hades a couple weeks ago so I haven't had time to read it yet so I'll have to improvise with whatever I can. Disclaimer: I don't own the picture OR Percy Jackson) "Are you crazy Leo Valdez? I'm not riding a dragon into the-" Thalia swallowed as she looked up at the sky- "The sky."
1. Meeting Again

Leo was in trouble with the sky dude.  
Jason's father Jupiter or Zeus or whatever had caught Leo mimicking his voice. Leo wasn't even sure how he knew Sky-Dude's voice. But his carelessness had led to him being stuck in the elevator (with NO AIR CONDITIONING!) in the Empire State Building. It had been two hours stuck with Coach Hedge and a very rude concierge man, or whatever they were called, but it had felt like two years because of the company listed.  
Leo groaned once again.  
"Shut up, Valdez, or I'll make you do 5 sit ups," threatened Coach Hedge. "In fact...do them now!"  
Leo stared in horror at Glees-Coach Hedge. "But we're not in school Coach Hed-"  
"Make that 10 sit ups," ordered Coach Hedge.  
Leo folded his arms. "I'm not doing 10 sit ups," he said.  
Coach Hedge brandished his club. "You're doing 15 now!"  
"But-"  
"20!"  
"But-"  
"25!"  
"COACH!"  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" roared rude concierge man.  
This conversation had happened umpteen times before, practically word for word. And after two hours, Leo was sick of it.  
"I don't understand why Jason couldn't come," he grumbled.  
Coach Hedge sighed in exasperation. "That would be a betrayal to his father," he explained, not even attempting to sound patient. "We left him battling those _dracaena, _remember?" He sounded wistful.  
"Frank, then."  
"He doesn't like you."  
"Gee thanks. Does a lot for my self esteem," Leo said sarcastically.  
"You can't grow up in a world of lies, son."  
"Even kinder!"  
This conversation had happened a few times too.  
Leo finally had enough. He grabbed a screw from his magic tool belt and set to work. Just a couple of minutes later, the elevator was zooming up to the 600th floor.  
The three tentatively stepped out.  
"Father, I will make you proud," a girl's voice promised.  
Leo stepped into sight and admired the girl. The girl turned and gasped.  
"You!" hissed Thalia Grace.


	2. Talking To Zeus

"Hey beauty," smirked Leo.  
Zeus cleared his throat.  
"Oops," said Leo sheepishly.  
"I'm sure you're aware that my child is a Hunter," pointed out Zeus.  
"Yup," said Leo. "I mean...yes sir."  
"Therefore, she is off limits."  
Leo reddened.  
"And beside that, we have more important matters to discuss," he boomed.  
Leo tried hard not to roll his eyes. He failed. "Du-I mean, sir, I don't understand why I'm here. I mean, I'm sure I'm not the only one who's made fun of you in your big lifetime."  
Thunder shook the building as Zeus slammed his fist down.  
"You will not "flirt" with my daughter and then talk to me like that! I should blast you with my lightning bolt-" Here he took out his Master Bolt- "If you dare to again!"  
Leo held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, dude, CALM down. I mean...never mind. You wouldn't dare kill me.  
He shrugged. "I'm too awesome."  
Zeus suddenly looked scary. "SO," he said. "We have a lot to discuss."  
"Is this the break up talk?" Leo said innocently.  
He gulped as Zeus reached for his lightning bolt again. "Steady on, man!" Leo said, shaking his head. "Your temper will get you in trouble one of these day-"  
He fell silent as Zeus started swinging his lightning bolt back and forth. "Um..so...what did you want to talk to me about, again?"  
Here, Thalia spoke. "He wanted to talk to you about your cheeky and rude behavior."  
"WHAT cheeky and rude behavior?" demanded Leo. "I just was mimicking his voice because I'm awesome that way! I don't see what's wrong with that."  
"What's WRONG with that?" thundered Zeus. "You have insulted the king of the gods!"  
Anger emerged from Leo. "I'm sorry, but with your "modesty" I really don't think you deserve to be complimented, okay? Bye, and good day."  
It was probably the mark of how stunned Zeus was that he didn't send his lightning bolt after Leo. He just stared open mouthed as Leo got into the elevator where Coach Hedge was waiting.


	3. DIE!

"DIE!" yelled Coach Hedge yet again. Leo groaned.  
"Honestly, dude, did Zeus pay you to say that to me a million times?"  
"DIE!"  
"Okay! I'll die! Just shut up and I'll die! PLEASE!"  
"DIE!"  
The elevator man smirked.  
Leo hurried out from the elevator.  
Coach Hedge had been yelling "DIE!" a million times ever since Leo had went into the elevator. It was driving Leo mad; he ALMOST would have rather done 50 push ups.

"You called him, 'man'?" said Jason. "LEO!"  
"Sorry," mumbled Leo, and then added, "Your sister is totally hot, dude."  
"She's a Hunter," said Jason through gritted teeth.  
"Whoa, whoa, man...I know. I'm just saying."  
"Leo, last time you were 'just saying' you called an Ice Princess hot. I don't think that went down very well."  
Leo laughed. "She _was. _Though she was also a jerk."  
"Ya think?" muttered Jason sarcastically.  
"And I've been punished enough. Coach Hedge-"  
A distant "DIE!" was heard.  
"-Has kindly reminded me 150 times that I should die," Leo finished wearily.  
Jason had the decency to look sympathetic. "Ah well...how's Thalia?"  
"As hot and yet cold as ever," grinned Leo, sitting up straight.  
Jason looked confused. "What?"  
"She's hot, man! But she always acts all icy cold." He rolled his eyes. "She's little rude, actually. Not as bad as Khione, but-"  
"DIE!"  
"SHUT UP!" Leo yelled. "-But she's still very distant," he continued. "I don't think she'll date me anytime soon. Thanks for asking though."  
"I didn't ask for you and Thalia's dating status," said Jason coolly. "I asked HOW SHE WAS."  
"How should I know? She won't talk to me! Now where's Piper? I need advice."  
"On?" Jason asked, obviously already knowing the answer.  
"Girls. Dates. C'mon, you can come too!"  
And with that, Leo dragged Jason out of the room, ignoring the yells of "DIE!" that he heard.


	4. Piper's Advice

"Don't insult her father," began Piper. "That's Number 1."  
Leo nodded. "Don't insult her father. Got it."  
"Number 2," Piper said. "Make sure you're hot." She grinned cheekily at Jason who turned red.  
"Thank the gods I'm natural at it then," Leo retorted. "Next?"  
"Oh. Right. Hmm...don't act like she's a piece of plastic, treat her like a person."  
Leo nodded. "Got it."  
"Let her know you like her for personality, don't let it seem as though you only like her for her looks."  
"What if I do?" asked Leo curiously. Jason smacked him around the head. "Leo!"  
"Ouch," Leo mumbled. "Right."  
Piper nodded importantly. "That was a perfect example, Jason. Okay, Leo...let the girl wear the pants in your relationship."  
"NOOO," wailed Leo. "I have to let her boss me around?"  
Piper grinned. "Precisely."  
"NOOO!" Leo threw himself onto the floor.  
"Get off there, Leo," hissed Jason. "You're making a fool out of yourself."  
Leo glared. "I'm not," he protested feebly but he sat up. "What else?" he asked Piper.  
"Wear a tie at all times."  
"WHAT?"  
"Girls find ties sexy," said Piper grinning.  
"Since when are you so obsessed with beauty! COACH HEDGE! SHE WANTS ME TO WEAR A TIE!"  
Coach Hedge appeared. "What?"  
"She wants me to wear a tie!"  
"Good for you," said Hedge, shaking his head at Leo as though he was a lunatic.  
Leo looked at him. "A TIE! THAT'S WAY TOO FORMAL MAN!"  
"Don't call me 'man', Valdez," said Hedge through gritted teeth.  
"Fat load of help YOU are," muttered Leo, turning away. "What else, Pipes?"  
She stared at him. "NEVER call me Pipes again."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Anyways," she smiled sweetly. "Let her get mad at you."  
"What?" asked Leo. "Are you SURE about that?"  
"I am," said Piper, nodding. "So next time you see her, do all these on her."  
"Except the tie."  
"ESPECIALLY the tie."


End file.
